


In The Workshop

by Haspite



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Gay Character, Depression, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Paranoia, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haspite/pseuds/Haspite
Summary: This is my first actual AU/Fanfic so don't be dicks about it plz?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual AU/Fanfic so don't be dicks about it plz?

I groaned hearing the alarm clock beep aggressively. "Fuck..." I murmured when I sat up and turned it off. Stretching, I looked around the bland room, the pale grey walls giving the constant claustrophobic feeling. I reached down onto the floor and grabbed the first t-shirt I felt. Quickly pulling it over my head and standing, I heard a light snore to my right. Looking over I saw the sleeping figure of my German Shepherd, Max. A smile crept on my face until I opened my wardrobe, looking into the mirror hanging on the door. I had blood on my face and shirt, and my lack of pants didn't make me look any better. I lifted my shirt to look at the scar that run down my muscled stomach and cringed. I ran my hand across the scar, my stomach turning when my cold hands connected with the deep red scar. Shaking my head, I took my shirt off and grabbed a change of clothes to shower. Then I walked to my bathroom and showered.

 

Once I finished getting dressed, I walked downstairs to eat breakfast which would likely be another bowl of cereal. Entering the kitchen, I was greeted with Max's unholy barking. I gave him a light pat on the head before getting to the fridge. I pulled the half-empty milk jug out from the fridge and poured some in a glass. I looked around the kitchen at the mess that remained from last night.  Dirty dishes, cracked plates and garbage all over. I hate whenever I fight with father, but he's been so hard to reason with as of late. He just surrounds himself in his work, forgetting that he has another child to take care of. I think Cassidy has taken the worst of it. Whenever I visit he ends up crying for me to take him but I can't. Not yet. I can barely feed myself as is, and bills almost never get paid on time anymore. I can't take care of him when I can't take care of myself. I've even been taking a few dirty jobs just to make ends meet.

 

I looked around and reached for the sliced bread which was beginning to mold. Well there goes my breakfast. Guess I'll be eating McDonald's this morning. Again. I walked towards the living room to put my shoes on. "Come on Max!" I called as I tied the laces. I reached for my jacket while Max bounded towards me, tongue out and smiling. Then I opened the door for Max and followed him out, closing and locking the door behind me. The brown dog ran to the car door, waiting impatiently beside it and watching me walk. I unlocked the car and opened the back door for him, then closed once he sat down. I then got in the front and started the car, soon driving off. 

 

By the time I got food for Max and I, I was nearly dead broke and low on gas. Hopefully father's in a good mood today. I drove to his house, dreading going back there each time. Once I parked and got the both of us out the car, I could already hear what was awaiting me inside. Approaching the door cautiously, I could hear my brother's crying and my father scolding him once more. I knocked on the house door and it all went silent. My fathers heavy footsteps approached the door slowly and I could see my brothers eyes peeking through the living room blinds, his bright blue eyes shedding tears. I turned my eyes away once I heard the door open. "Michael..." was all my father said, his voice quiet yet demanding.

 

"Good morning, father," was all I said before walking in, taking a chance to look around. The grandfather clock in the hallway wasn't ticking, which could've been what my father was scolding Cassidy about. The door behind me closed and I turned to face my father, his chocolate brown`1 hair falling in front of his face, glasses on the edge of his nose and his clothing was dirty and smelt like old eggs and hot dogs, visible stains noting this. "What happened?'

 

"You're brother was messing with the damned clock." he said as he removed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, putting it between his lips. I turned to search for my brother, who was nowhere in sight. A sigh escaped my lips as I watched my father retreat into the kitchen, likely going into the basement afterwards. i began to walk down the hall, looking at all the photos lining the dull red walls. Me, my sister Elizabeth, my brother Aaron father and my mother. Me, Cassidy, Elizabeth, Aaron, father and our mother. Me, Cassidy, Aaron, father and mother. Me, Cassidy, Aaron and father. 

 

I approached the blue painted door, and knocked gently. "Cass? It's me. Can I come in?" from behind the door I could hear his quiet sniffles and heavy breathing. No movement, so I did the one thing I knew would cheer him up. I cleared my throat. "Cassidy? It's me, Fredbear! I hear that you're birthdays in a few days! I sure hope you spend it in my pizzeria!" I did my best impression of the animatronic bear. I heard his soft giggling, so I continued. "I don't want you to be sad! Turn that frown upside down, and cheer up! You have to make the best of the week before it's over! After all, you're gonna have cake with all your friends!" I heard the knob turn and watched as the door was pushed open. 

 

Cassidy was relatively small for his age, barely reaching four feet. His bright blue eyes overshadowed by his brown hair. He wore his signature black striped shirt and jeans. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. He still had all the plushies I gave him in the corner, Foxy having missing his head. Likely Aaron's doing, he was always a dick to Cassidy. I turned to my younger brother, we were very similar physically. We both had thick brown hair and blue eyes. We both had both of those from our father. Our mother was ginger with green eyes, like Elizabeth. Aaron has brown hair and green eyes, making him the most unique of us all.

 

I could hear his music blasting from his bedroom, loud heavy rock. Maybe it's a contributor to father's stress.   


"Hey Pumpkin, wanna spend tonight at my house? You can sleep with Max!" I grinned, waiting for his response. His eyes widened and he began to jump with excitement.

 

"Yes! Yes please!" he squealed, his eyes losing the previous sadness. "When can we go?!" 

 

"In a bit, just grab some clothes and you can bring ONE plushy, alright?" he nodded and ran to his pile of plushies, carefully selecting which to bring. As he did I exited his room and went down the corridor. 

I went to the closed pink-painted door, decorated with a daisy. I slowly pulled it open, looking around the cold room. Just as I remembered, the bed remained dust covered in the corner with a single dresser beside it. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered it's occupant. Elizabeth always filled us with joy. Her time came just a bit too soon. I left the room, my allergies providing me with more motivation to leave. 

 

Once again in the hall, I turned to the third door, which was previously my own before I left. I gave it to Aaron so Cassidy can be free from his torment at night.The door was painted grey with a black skull over the top. I knocked on the door before pushing it open. When I did, I was met with my younger brother Aaron, presumably having sex with some lady friend. They both turned to me with angry looks. I paused, not knowing what to do. "Oh... Uh, hey Aaron..." I turned and shut the door. Now I was stuck with the image of my brother naked with some girl. Great. I heard the music get turned down. 

 

"Your brothers hot," I heard his friend say, followed by my brother's growl. I shook my head and went back to Cassidy's room. I walked in to him packing a small bag with clothes. A smile crept on my face.

 

"Ready, pumpkin?" I questioned, causing him to jump suddenly. He nodded quickly as he slipped on the backpack straps. "Alright, lets go." I left the room, hearing his light footsteps behind me. I'd rather not tell father, it's not like he'd notice either. When we reached the living room, I saw Aaron's friend leaving. Before she did, she turned towards me and blew a kiss. I rolled my eyes and followed her outside, Cassidy behind me. We walked to my truck and I opened the back door for him. He climbed in, seating himself beside Max on my seats. I slid into the front and started the car, soon driving off. We both knew that I had to send him back home tomorrow, but for now he'd be safe with me. 

 


	2. Night Terrors

I sat beside Cassidy on the couch, cartoons being our entertainment. I had gone out and gotten him some food a few hours ago but he still hasn't eaten it. His head lay on my lap, while he stared at the tv, his hand petting Max on the ground in front of him. The lights remained off, making it easier for him to fall asleep. Unfortunately, I was the one who slipped off. 

* * *

 

When I awoke, Cassidy and Max were nowhere to be seen. Looking around the room, I scrambled to sit up. "Cassidy?" Maybe he had gone to eat in the kitchen. So I went and checked. Empty. Shit. "Cassidy!? Max!?" I called. No response. I began searching the house, every nook and cranny. Every room, closet and cabinet. I entered my room to grab my shoes and keys and there they were. Cassidy was asleep on my bed, cuddling Max beside him. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I sat at the edge of the bed. I was so worried and he was just up here. I pulled my shirt and pants off and changed. Shorts and a muscle-shirt. I slipped in the bed beside Cassidy, pulling the blanket over us both.  _Tomorrow is another day._ I thought while I drifted off into sleep. 

 

I awoke halfway through the night to Cassidy, sobbing next to me. I quickly sat up to comfort him. "Hey, Cass? What's wrong?" I asked him, pulling him close to me. He was quivering, tears staining his pale cheeks. "Hey... It's alright... I'm right here..." I tried to comfort him.

 

"T-they keep coming! T-they want t-to kill me!!" he cried, nearly choking on his sobs. 

 

"No one's here, pumpkin. Just me, you and Max." he shook his head and pointed to the closet, hand shaky. "I'll check, okay? Then we can get you a drink but we have to go back to bed okay?" He only nodded towards me. I stood up, walking towards the closet. I turned to Cassidy then back at the closet, before pulling it open. Inside, was his Foxy plush, on the ground. "See, I told you." I picked it up and gave it to him. "Now come on." He stood and gripped my hand tight as we walked out my room and to the kitchen. I poured and handed him a glass of milk, we both sat down at the small table. The silence lasted long enough for me to get lost in my thoughts.

 

Were the nightmares getting that bad? Ever since what happened with Elizabeth he kept having nightmares almost every night. One night he woke up screaming that they were coming. I hate that I can't do anything, but it's not like I live with him anymore. I'm pretty sure that the damned animatronic that killed Lizzy is in the basement. Dad never could get rid of it, he couldn't get rid of any of them. It's why mom left. I haven't seen her in two years, I wonder if she visits Cassidy and Aaron. Not likely. I was pulled from my thoughts by light tapping on my arm. 

 

I whipped towards Cassidy, causing him to flinch. Dammit. "I'm sorry. Ready to go back to bed?" He nodded stiffly, tear tracks staining his cheeks. I stood up, grabbing his hand gently. We went back to my bedroom to lie down. 

 

* * *

 

By the time the sun had risen, I was wide awake. Cassidy was asleep in my arms, clutching his plush. Max was on his other side, laying protectively beside him. I could hear the landline ringing beside my nightstand.  _ Riley is calling.  _ I was supposed to meet him yesterday! I sighed and answered. 

“Hey…” I mumbled softly, trying not to wake up Cass. 

“You wanna tell me where you were yesterday?” he asked, obviously angry.

“I was with my brother, I brought him home with me yesterday.”

“Oh… Is he alright?” His voice softened at the mention of my brother. They met numerous times. 

“He woke up in the middle of the night again.” I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

“Aww… Want me to come bring something for him?” 

“Yeah please… Cookies or something?” 

“Alright, be there soon.”

“Okay, thanks babe.” I hung up. I guess I should get dressed. Sitting up, I gently placed Cassidy to the side before standing up. I walked to my wardrobe, opening it and looking through my clothing. I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. 

 

Riley was bringing food, so I didn’t need to make anything. Not that I could given the emptiness of my pantry. I seriously need to go food shopping. Groaning could be heard behind me, so I turned to the small brunette in my bed who was awaking. 

 

“Morning sleeping beauty”, I said softly, not wanting to scare him. He turned to me, rubbing his eyes softly.

“Morning…” he said groggily, brown hair falling in front of his eyes. He let out a yawn as he sat up. He then giggled. 

“What?” I questioned, sitting down beside him. 

“Your hair looks funny”, he grinned. 

“Well so does yours, pumpkin.” I murmured, playfully nudging him. 

“Nuh uh!” he yelled as he stood up. 

“You sure ‘bout that?” He nodded happily. 

“Hm, well I can change that.” I smirked as I stood up. Cassidy squealed and ran out the room, likely going to hide. I followed in hot pursuit, not giving up the chase. Exiting the room, I saw him run into the living room. I entered, to find a suspicious pile of blankets on the couch. 

“Hm. This couch is looking really comfortable!” I spoke loudly, getting his attention. Giggling could be heard from the couch. I walked towards said couch and began to pat it with my hand. “Guess I should smooth it out.” I announced loudly as I sat down on the “lump”. I was met with giggling and light movement under me. I chuckled, and stood up. Cassidy soon emerged from the pile, breathing heavy. 

 

“You cheated!” he yelled, pouting adorably. 

“What? No way! How was I supposed to know that you were there?” I retorted, sitting next to him. He grumbled under his breath before turning away. “Well Riley is on the way with some food, maybe cookies too.” 

He whipped around to face me. “Really?!” His face plastered with glee. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

“Yup, so behave or you’re not getting any!” 

“Alright!” He grinned before reaching for the tv remote next to him, immediately putting on cartoons. 

 

After about an hour of tv, there was a knock at the door. So I decided to answer it, thankfully it was just Riley. I greeted him with a quick kiss to the cheek, his strawberry blonde hair tied up in a neat bun. His soft brown eyes met my sea blue ones. 

 

“Hey.” he smiled, a bag of groceries in hand. “So I got some stuff to cook, since you’re physically incapable of being near a stove.” I chuckled quietly. 

“Thanks… Come on, Cass is watching tv.” I walked inside, Riley followed behind and closed the door. We went to the kitchen, and I watched as he emptied the bags contents onto the counter. Numerous ingredients as well as basic things such as instant soup and such. He really thought of everything didn’t he? 

 

“So what’s for breakfast?” I asked with a grin. He smiled at me.

“Well of course there’s pancakes, but I could make something a little extra”. He got the flour and other stuff that I would recognize if I actually cooked something. I watched as he danced around the kitchen, moving as angelically as always. He managed to be so graceful no matter what was happening around him. I sat down on the chair, watching my lover mix and pour batter and what-not. 

 

“So, how’s he been?” Riley questioned, not looking away from the stove. 

“Okay… He woke up at three in the morning screaming”. I sighed, looking towards the living room. “It’s been two years since the  _ incident _ .”

“Well he watched his sister die… I wouldn’t put it past him. Besides he was only eight.” 

“He said that they were going to kill him, Riley. Every night he thinks they’re somewhere in the house”.

“It could be the fact that your father works non-stop in the basement? Presumably on the animatronics”.

“Yeah… I’m supposed to inherit that shit. I just don’t like leaving him there”. Riley nodded in agreement. 

“I’m still putting up a case against him. I have your testimony and his record but I think your mother would be the nail in the coffin to get your brothers out of there. I know you haven’t seen her but do you know where she might be?” I shook my head.

“She hasn’t reached out since Elizabeth died”. I drew my eyes to the ground. 

“Right… Well I can keep working and you can keep Cassidy here, you just aren’t his legal guardian. And  _ technically  _ you need your fathers consent for him to be here temporarily and all that. Or some sort of court order.”

 

“Right… Well thanks”. I murmured, a feeling of helplessness consuming me. What now? I didn’t have evidence of my father being a really bad person. I could ask Aaron for help? But how much would he help? I held my head in my hands as I thought, the smell of pancakes and eggs the only thing accompanying me. 


	3. '83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael celebrates Cassidy's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've put this in Chapter 1, but the lore and such are taken from game and book elements as well as my own things as this is an AU of sorts.

The day went by pretty slowly, Cassidy, Riley and I watching cartoons most of the day. I dreaded the moment that would soon come, bringing Cassidy and I back home. Since I have work later, and I’m taking his birthday off I can’t slack. We soon decided to go get ice cream, so we piled into my truck and drove off. After getting the ice cream we sat in my truck, just eating in silence. I knew that I had to bring him back, Cassidy was probably thinking the same since he was the one who broke the silence.

 

“Do I have to go?” he wondered, causing Riley and I to turn around to him. “Why can’t I stay with one of you?” Riley and I exchanged glances before turning back to my brother.

 

“Well pumpkin, we both have to work all week. We’re taking your birthday off so that we can be at your party.” He frowned at me. Silently, he continued to eat his ice cream. “I’m really sorry…” He ignored me and finished his ice cream, himself and the foxy plush beside him stained with the chocolate cream. “Listen, right after your party your coming with me, okay? Then I can take the _whole_ week off!” His mouth tugged upward a bit. There we go.

 

By the time I finished my ice cream and began driving off, the sun was setting. I rolled into my father's driveway, hoping he didn’t hear the cars engine. Cassidy and I both exited, leaving Riley and Max in the car. We approached the door and entered, using my spare key to unlock it. Unsurprisingly, the house was no less of a mess than when we were last here. I turned to the smaller brunette and knelt down. “On Saturday, I’m taking you home with me okay? Try to enjoy the rest of the week before that”. I planted a kiss on his forehead before standing straight. “I love you, pumpkin”. I heard him mumble the words back as I left the house, returning to my black truck.

 

The rest of the day was spent with Riley in my house, watching TV and eating in silence.

* * *

 

Saturday May 6, 1983

13:48

* * *

 

I drove into Fredbear’s parking, Riley’s burgundy car behind mine. Once I parked, I cranked the air conditioning and radio up before closing and locking my door. Hopefully no one thought that Max was suffocating and broke my windows. I turned to my lover who had just exited his car. “Ready?” I asked. He nodded and entered the establishment, I trailed behind him.

 

Fredbears was just as I remembered, balloons strung up at every table and happy children everywhere. I scanned the numerous tables and empty spots for my brother, who I assumed was here already. I found him sitting in a chair, looking upset or at the least fearful. Riley and I approached him, he immediately turned to us and smiled.

 

“Mikey!” he called out as he stood and hugged me. I chuckled and returned the embrace.

“Where’s father?” I asked quietly.

“In the back…” he murmured into my body, I nodded.

“How’s your day going? Me and Riley were able to get out of work early for you!”

“It’s okay… Aaron brought his friends but I haven’t seen them in a while.”

“Right…” I gave Riley a worried glance before turning back to Cassidy. “Well I’m going to talk to father and then I’ll come back, alright?” He finally released me.

“Okay…” Riley sat in a chair beside Cassidy’s as I walked towards the staff only area.

 

The backroom was dark, the only light coming from the open door behind me.

“Father?” I called out. No response. “Father are you here?” Still nothing. At this point I was getting annoyed. “William Samuel Afton!”

 

“Michael, what have I said about saying my full name?” the lights turned on and I saw my father, working on one of the suits.

“You weren’t answering anyway else”. He rolled his eyes to further his attitude before turning back to his work.

“I assume you came with that boy of yours?”

“Riley? Yes, I did. Is there a problem?”

“None at all… Have you seen your brothers?”

“Not Aaron”.

“Hmph. He probably ran off to do some gang stuff or whatever it is that he does”.

“Of course you don’t know what he does”.

“Excuse me?” he turned towards me, irritation coating his eyes.

 

“You never know what your children are doing!” I began yelling at him. “You’re always working so much that you don’t pay attention to your children! Cassidy can’t be home without being tormented by Aaron! I ran away multiple times but it was mother who had to call the police! _THIS_ is why mother left us! This is why Elizabeth died!” I didn’t realize I was crying until I finished.

“Don’t you _dare_ use her name, you insubordinate child”. He stood up and approached me. “What happened with your sister is not in any way my fault. And your mother was too selfish and filled with grief to accept that fact. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work.” I wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt. “So get out of my sight”. He then turned away, and resumed working.

 

I wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt, exiting the small back area. I looked towards the animatronics on stage with resentment. That’s when it happened. I watched as Aaron and his friends lifted Cassidy onto stage and placed him in the mouth of Fredbear. The rest happened in what felt like slow motion. I watched as the animatronic jaw shut on my brothers head, the loud crunch being audible for all. Eyes wide, I ran over and clambered up the stage, tears filling my eyes.

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” I gripped the animatronic jaw and tried to force it open. It wouldn’t budge. I turned to my younger brother, who was now unconscious in the animatronic jaws. “No, no, no, no, no…” I continued to try and open Fredbears jaw. After a few minutes it finally split open. I pulled my brother out and held him in my arms. “Cassidy… Come on… I-It's me… M-Mike…” I ran a hand through his coarse brown hair, getting blood on my hands. We stood like this until the paramedics came to take him. I followed them to the hospital and stayed there.

 

Father showed up a few times, not saying much. Aaron also visited once, apologizing hysterically. Riley showed up a few times, just bringing me a change of clothing and food. The week went by slowly. Until one day, I heard a noise that I dreaded hearing since I came here. The flatline echoed in the room. I turned to my brother, his head bandaged. I watched as his chest ceased rising. I sat in silence, staring at the now lifeless body. I reached for the remote lying next to the bed and pressed the nurses button. They rushed in, checking him before telling me what I already knew. He was dead.

 


	4. Let's Have A Fun time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael begins a new job at Circus Baby's rentals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialog isn't exact, I didn't feel like getting the actual dialog from the SL game. This also won't be consistent with what happens in game, such as animatronics attacking and such.

It's been years since the funeral, father retreated more into his work. I assumed that he hated me since he changed the house locks so I couldn't use my key, but that was before he moved away. He took Aaron somewhere, I had no idea. I wasn't expecting to hear from him, especially not over text. 

* * *

 

From: William

>Michael, I apologize for not speaking with you. There's something I need you to do for me. Circus Baby's Rentals is an establishment, that allows animatronics to be rented out. Go work there, I think you will find something interesting.

* * *

What? I tried to text back but was greeted with a message saying the phone was disabled. He's so petty. I went to my computer, searching for this rental place.  _New Mechanic needed._ Out of curiosity, I applied. I was immediately greeted with a pop-up asking for my information. After filling it out I received a text telling me that my first shift was tonight. Well great. I stood up and looked around my bedroom. I haven't cleaned up in a while. I went to my wardrobe and looked for my nicest button-up and pants. My shift was supposed to start in an hour, so after looking up the directions I got in my car and drove off.

 

I rolled into the parking lot, which was empty. I got out my car and strolled inside. There was an empty room and elevator, so I stepped inside the elevator which began its descent. After what felt like an hour, the elevator stopped and opened. There was an open vent in front of me, so I decided to climb through it.

 

"Welcome to Circus Baby's rentals! If you are in the vents than it is likely that you are the new mechanic! Your job here is to ensure that all the animatronics are in proper working condition so that they can properly entertain children. The animatronics that you will be repairing daily are Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Ballora". I exited the vent and reached a small room, windows to my sides and closed vents. "Let's check on Ballora. Press the button to your left to turn on her lights". I obeyed to find the stage empty. "Uh oh, seems like Ballora is having some fun. Let's give her a controlled shock". The second button lit up and I clicked. I heard electricity crackle from the room. When I turned the light back on Ballora was on stage. That's the animatronic? It gave me a feeling I haven't felt in a while... Comfort? I shook the feeling away and continued. What the hell was a  _controlled shock? It sounds painful._ I did the same thing with Funtime Foxy on the right. 

 

"Now you have to check on Circus Baby. Enter the vent in front of you to get to the Circus gallery". The vent in front of me popped open, so I crawled through for about a minute before I emerged. This area was smaller with a dashboard in front of me. I was instructed once more to light up the stage, empty. I proceeded to deliver a few controlled shocks but nothing happened. What? "There seems to be a power issue affecting our ability to properly motivate Baby. Please standby while I reboot the system. Several systems may be offline such as security locks, vent locks, oxygen". Then the entire room went dark. 

 

_Funtime Auditorium Maintenance Vent opened_

_Ballora Gallery Maintenance Vent opened_

 

I smooth, soft voice filled the room. 

_I don't recognize you. You are new. I remember this scenario, however. It's a strange thing to do, to work in a place like this willingly. Curiosity? Ignorance?_

 

The voice went silent for a moment.

 

_When your guide comes back online who will tell you that he was unsuccessful and you must restart the system manually. He will tell you to go through Ballora gallery as fast as you can to reach the breaker room. If you follow it's instructions, you will die. Ballora will not return to her stage anymore, she will catch you. Go slowly, she cannot see you. Only hear. When you hear her music go still, she is near._

 

"Thank you for your patience. It seems that the power system cannot be restarted automatically. You will need to restart the power system manually. Please return to the Primary Control Module". 

 

I crawled back through the vents without question. What was that voice? Should I trust it? Where did it come from? 

 

"You will now be required to crawl through the Ballora Gallery using the vent to your left to reach the breaker room. It is recommended that you stay low to the ground and reach the other side as fast as possible as to not disturb Ballora. I will deactivate myself momentarily as to not create an auditory disturbance". It went silent, so I assumed it was offline. This place does seem sketchy. I crawled into Ballora Gallery. I decided to move quickly but then I heard soft music playing, which then grew louder. I slowed to a stop and watched as the human-like animatronic spun past me, going into the depths of her gallery. I slowed speed and crawled, close to the ground the entire time. 

 

" **It seems that you are taking a long time. Please proceed as quickly and as quietly as possible.** "

 

 _What the hell I thought it turned itself off?_ I watched as Ballora circled behind me, spinning majestically. 

 

I finally reached the door at the end of the gallery and entered quickly, slamming the door behind me. 

 

"You may now interface with the breaker control box. Using the interface may disrupt nearby nearby electronics. If you feel you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporarily until it is safe to reconnect". I watched as a large plastic bear roamed, a puppet in it's right hand. I'm so screwed. It was some sort of imitation of Fredbear, only less real and more of a dollar store copy. 

 

I began restoring power to the various areas of the establishment before I noticed something. Two area's labeled as 'observation' were my father's house. Well the old one. The hallway leading to Cassidy's room being most prominent. What the fuck was going on down here? The bear continued to approach me. How do I defend against that? I hid behind a nearby box, holding the monitor close to my chest. 

 

I reached over to the control module in the center of the room and pressed a button, maybe it would do something? 

"Calm down and go back to sleep. No one is here". What was that? I watched as the bear returned to the stage in the back, standing motionlessly. That works. I continued to restore power to the various areas of the establishment. I had a great movement, continuing to restore power until I heard the voice. 

 

"Well hello again!" I looked up at the white bear as it grabbed me, metal hand wrapping around my throat. I kicked and struggled against it but it failed. I watched in horror as it's face opened outward, revealing wires and cogs. "Bon-Bon, say hi to our friend!" The small rabbit puppet popped off his hand and onto my shoulder, hands stroking my cheek.  _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

 

What do I do? Dying wouldn't be too bad. I would be with Elizabeth. and Cassidy... This might actually be ideal for me. I ceased struggling and looked straight into the plastic bears cold blue eyes. 

 

"G... Go... Do it..." I said in a strained voice, a ghost of a smile creeping on my face. Freddy's body continued opening, the stomach opening to expose more wires.

 The bear watched me curiously, likely wondering why I was so willing to die, actually begging for it. I felt it’s grip tighten around my throat. Cold and plastic. That’s all it was. Cold, shiny, hard plastic. 

 

"Great Job, that includes all your tasks for the night. Return through Ballora gallery with care and we'll see you here tomorrow". What? I fell to my knees as the plastic bear dropped me and left. The tablet in my hands had all the areas powered. How did that happen? I decided not to question it and exited the breaker room, tiptoeing through Ballora Gallery.

 

"Is someone there? I can hear someone creeping through my room". 

 

I stopped, turning in the direction of the voice. I watched the animatronic's torso twist backwards as it went on all fours, crawling in my direction.  _Holy shit!_ I burst into a mad dash, running towards the vent opening. I could hear the metal clanging rapidly behind me. It got louder, and louder, and louder. Once I could I dove for the vent and slide through, immediately closing it. 

 

"Perhaps not", I heard it murmur from behind the vent. I stood up and peered out the glass, I watched the animatronic stand on it's legs, towering over me and return to it's stage. I have to find father, only he has the answer to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the best but I wanted to get this out before I lose computer access, I'll likely go back and edit all the chapters anyway. 
> 
> Post Publish Edit: so I left a part in that I had to fix, namely when the shift ends I was supposed to add a way for Michael to get free but I guess I forgot, so I’ll fix that soon


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael searches for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a scene at the end after posting the chapter initially so if you didn’t see it please go read as Chapter 6 will be focusing heavily on what happens in that final scene.

I drove down the road that Riley sent me down. The only other person who might know where father is was down the street.

 

My hands gripped the steering wheel tight, my knuckles turning white. I hadn’t talked to this man in years, not since my father was accused of murdering his daughter. He was found innocent, but he never believed it. I’m pretty sure he had become a mad conspiracy theorist . . . or something. I reached the end of the road and parked outside the small house.

 

Stepping out of the car, I looked over the once familiar house. It stood in disrepair, lawn overgrown with weeds and the wood on the porch seeming to rot. I made haste to get to the door and knocked.

 

“One minute!” A gruff voice called from inside. The sounds of rustling papers and objects moving were the ones that accompanied the opening door.

 

We locked eyes, my blue ones meeting his seemingly dull greens.

 

“Afton...” he murmured under his breath. He narrowed his eyes.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I came to talk about my father. Well, what I believe are some of his animatronics.” He scoffed and turned away, blonde hair nearly whipping me.

 

“ _His_ animatronics? I made almost every single one of those damned things.” He made a move to close the door, but on instinct I jammed my foot to stop it.

 

“Henry, please. I know how you make animatronics, the soft and fuzzy ones but... Have you ever heard of Circus Baby?” He went still.

 

“I haven’t heard that name in years. Not since your father tricked me into helping him make that.”

 

“You... you helped him make it?” He nodded in response.

 

“It was all normal at first, but then he started adding these secret features. Like a claw. He even put in an emerge-“ His voice started to fade. The rest of his speech cut out from my hearing as the horrific scene played out in my head.

 

_”Michael! Can I play with Baby, please? Didn’t daddy make her just for me?” Elizabeth questioned excitedly._

_“Go ahead, but be careful, those things are huge and we don’t want it to step on you.” I planted a kiss on her head and watched as she ran off to the stage._

_Opening day had been going well so far, Circus Baby being the main attraction here. Cassidy sat beside me, only being seven at the time. We didn’t realize this would be our last time seeing her alive. I made sure to watch her carefully, Cassidy doing the same, but out of curiosity of his older sister._

_She approached the large animatronic, her green eyes sparkling with joy. Baby’s blue eyes focused on my sister, seeming curious too._

_It stopped singing and dancing so it could turn fully to Elizabeth. I saw its faceplate move outward in a way I’ve never seen any animatronic move. It’s stomach opened, and claw the size of my head emerged, holding an ice cream cone._

_Elizabeth stepped closer to take the ice cream and in a split second the claw dropped the ice cream and snatched at Elizabeth. A cold and shrill shriek could be heard from the animatronic as the claw clamped around the redhead, crushing her._

 

“Michael? Michael?” I gasped and held my chest, I hadn’t thought of that day in years. “I apologize if I brought up some bad memories.” I only nodded a response.

 

“Your father and I made three other animatronics like Circus Baby. Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Ballora. We made the last one after your mother uh... left...” he trailed off. Did he know something? “They all have special features, things that animatronics shouldn’t have.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Child misdirection, voice mimicking. Just things that an entertainment device shouldn’t need. I don’t know why your father put them there, but he did... I still wonder why.”

 

“Right... Henry, while I’m here I was wondering if you could help me find my father. I need to ask him some questions, but he skipped town and never told me where he was going.” Henry shook his head.

 

“You don’t want my help.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Michael. If I find that man, I will kill him without hesitation. I _KNOW_ that he killed Charlie. I may not have been able to prove it but I know he did. Next time I see your father, I’m going to make sure he suffers.”

 

Well shit.

 

I can’t question father if he’s dead but I need help. “I don’t care whether you kill him or not, I just need answers.” He breathed a deep sigh.

 

“When we were still friends, he gave me a list of numerous places that he would stay in during an emergency. I’ll email the list to you later.”

 

“Thank you so much Henry, I deeply appreciate it.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever... Listen there’s something about your mother that you need to kno-“ he stopped talking.

 

“Henry? Are you alright?” He turned slowly just as I heard the booming footsteps from inside the house. Looking over his shoulder I saw a pair of large green eyes, staring me down.

 

It stepped forward and grabbed Henry by the arm, dragging him inside and slamming the door shut.

 

“Henry!?” I called out, I pulled the door open and ran in. I searched the rooms, familiar yet different. I ran into his study, and the smell of fresh blood hit me. I turned to his desk, which was where he sat. Head down on the desk, blood flowing from both sides.

 

 _Blunt force trauma_ I concluded. I closed the door behind me and approached. He was definitely dead.

 

Pushing the body off the desk I groaned in disgust, blood coating my once clean hands. I began to search the drawers, looking for anything that could give me a lead.

 

First one was locked? I tried yanking it open, but to no avail. I haven’t picked a lock in years, but I had to try. I found a bloodied paperclip on the desk and grabbed it, then forcing it into the keyhole. After about two minutes, I heard the satisfying click.

 

I hit a gold mine with this one. Inside were the animatronic blueprints for Ballora, Baby, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy, and Henry was right. These things did have secret features.

 

Even a storage tank? What for? I rolled them up and put them in my pocket. I needed to get out before someone came by.

 

Running my way to the door I tried to push it open but it was blocked. What the hell? His study had no windows so this door was my only hope. I continued to push but to no avail. Well, might as well keep looking. I returned to his desk and searched a bit more. Just business papers and stuff. Except for one, a note.

 

_Dear world,_

_if you are reading this then that means I’m dead. Most will be wondering what the cause of death was, but I can tell you right here, animatronics. As most know I built robots along with my old friend William Afton, but he changed. His robots aren’t like mine. His robots aren’t meant for entertainment._

_As everyone knows, he was accused of many murders, including that of my daughters. I must include the fact that William also lost his daughter, and his son. This of course would have a negativeeffect on his mental health, but I believe he had gone off the deep end before they died._

_The animatronic that killed his daughter was Circus Baby. Circus Baby always had strange design features, including a claw that was used to end the child’s life. I assisted in making her. I’m guilt-ridden for doing this, I feel as if I’m an accomplice of murder. So after this incident, I added a hidden program for Circus Baby. Should anyone come to me asking questions about William, she will come and kill me._

_This . . . is how I died._

_You can’t deactivate her. It’s too late. Her and the Funtime series are all made to hunt, to kill. It’s only a matter of time before they claim more lives. Baby has an emergency stop function, that seemingly doesn’t work._

_This is fine._

_The world will soon know true pain._

_The world will soon know true terror._

_The world will know my pain._

_My terror._

_And it will not end until William’s head is served on a platter. That of course is the last thing I should tell everyone._

_After Charlotte was killed, I installed one last program. A facial recognition software. If the Funtime Series see William Afton they will hunt him until he dies. And it will be slow and painful. So I suggest his son, Michael, should watch out, considering they look exactly alike._

_If this must be my legacy then let it be. If I must go down in history as a killer than let it be. I will avenge my daughter._

 

Holy shit Henry. I stuffed the note deep in my pocket and looked around more. There was no way out of here. I leaned against the desk.

 

Dammit.

 

I sighed and ran my bloodied hands through my hair. I pushed against the desk which moved forward, revealing a small trapdoor. Hell yeah.

 

I pulled it open and looked down the dark hole. Here goes nothing. I jumped down into the darkness.

 

Getting my bearings, I turned on my phones flashlight to see. Where am I? I looked around, it was a tunnel. Why did Henry have a tunnel under his house?

 

I walked down the empty corridor, footsteps echoing with each step. The tunnel continued, farther and farther. Was there any end? It doesn’t seem like anyone has used it in a while. 

 

The expansive tunnel just continued on and on until it just stopped. The end. At the end was a ladder going upwards. Well great. I climbed upward and pushed open what was presumably a trap door. Once I entered the room, I realized where I was. It was my old house. Well, my fathers old house. I was in his study except, it wasn’t his study anymore.

 

It seemed to be a pantry, food and seasonings everywhere. From outside the room there was loud music booming, and people talking about their days. How long was I down there? I took a glimpse out the window to find the sun setting.

 

Great.

 

Hopefully people were drunk enough to not notice me.

 

I slowly exited the room and into the long hallway, mapping every object I see. I knew how to navigate this house with my eyes closed. The bedrooms were down the hall, meaning the entrance was to my right.

 

Turning around I immediately bumped into someone, a young woman. The woman let out a startled cry, dropping her beer cup. Her golden brown hair clipped to her head and dazzling blue eyes watching my own.

 

“Oh, fuck my bad”, I murmured softly, not being able to hear over the music.

 

“It’s fine!” She yelled over the music, voice slurring. “Wanna go somewhere a bit more private?”

 

“Oh... No thanks. I, erm.. I’m here with someone.”

 

“Are you?” She narrowed her eyes at me, suspicious of my claim.

 

“Yup!” I scanned the room for someone who could help, without hesitation I grabbed a young mans arm and pulled him towards me, planting my lips on his.

 

The woman watched with wide eyes as the blonde returned my kiss with more passion than I could provide. I just fucked myself over.

 

I pulled away and turned towards the young woman, who was watching me warily. She then turned away and walked. Thank god. I turned to the man beside me, his eyes drowning in lust.

 

“I should go...” I began to turn before I was grabbed and pushed into the small closet beside Aaron’s room. I felt the man push me against the wall, his body hard against my own.

 

How am I supposed to get out of this?

 

His hand began to lift my shirt over my head as he began to plant kisses over my stomach. I stifled a moan.

 

“Listen I really can’t... I-I have places I need to go...”

 

“Forget about it, just a few minutes and you won’t regret it.” He breathed huskily, undoing my belt.

 

“No, really I need to go see someone...”

 

“You can go when I’m done.” His tone had turned aggressive, demanding. I learned to recognize it over the years. I’ll just wait until I can break for it.

 

He then kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth. Almost instantly I bit down, reveling in the blood that filled my mouth.

 

He let out a scream before pulling back and holding his mouth. I took the opportunity to dash out the closet and house, pushing past several people.

 

I continued my mad dash until I reached Henry’s house and my car. As soon as I got in, I started it and left, driving home. Now I have more questions for father, and I will have them answered.

 

After pulling into my driveway, I ran inside and slammed the door behind me.

 

Running upstairs to my room, I quickly threw off my clothing and changed. I should be showering, but I have more important things to do. I looked through my wardrobe and was met with my reflection.

 

I looked like shit.

 

I already started to have bruises forming around my neck.

 

Pausing for a small moment, i then resumed to what I was doing. I rushed forward and went to the bathroom to wash my hands.

 

Afterwards I made my way downstairs to feed Max. My plans changed as soon as I reached the bottom step. I watched as a person concealed by shadows roamed my living room.

 

They snuck quietly last Max’s sleeping form. I should be doing something, anything, but I only watched the stranger as they knelt down and slid their hand under my couch. What were they looking for? I decided to intervene.

 

“Hey!” I called and approached them. They stood quickly and faced me. They were appropriately dressed in all black, ski mask hiding the face. They seemed to have a decently muscular build, despite being shorter than I was in height. I heard a quiet _shit_ before they bolted, leaping over the couch and towards the door. I followed in pursuit, doing the same. They ran outside and across my lawn to what I assumed was their car. Before the stranger could get halfway I tackled them to the ground, quickly gripping their slim wrists. Without thinking I ripped the mask off and unmasked the mysterious stranger.

 

“Aaron?” I murmured, relaxing my grip. My very own brother, who I haven’t seen in three years. He got older, and bigger. “Why are you here? Where’s father?” He shook his head and looked off to the side. As if on cue, I was shoved to the side by someone else in clothing matching my brother’s. A groan escaped my lips as my brother and his friend escaped to their car and drove.

 

After forcing myself up and making my way inside my home, I sat and thought. Why had Aaron come to my house? What was he looking for? More importantly, did father send him and where did he go? I wondered over a hot pot of coffee, burning myself several times. I talked with Riley over the phone about the situation and he said that he’d try to find him.

 

Unfortunately I still had work to look forward to in a few hours. Luckily, it was only 6 in the morning and had plenty of time before work. Since the clothes I had changed in had dirt in them from getting shoved, I decided to make my way inside to shower. It was quick but it felt nice washing the dirt out of my hair. It also gave me time to think about my situation.

 

My brother just broke into my house to find _something_. I have no idea what but there’s no point dwelling on something that leads nowhere. There’s also Henry’s body to worry about, it is just sitting in his house rotting away. Then there’s my father who’s doing god knows what wherever he is. I really need to hurry and find them.

 

It upsets me that I have nothing to do till Riley calls. I tried to think of what I could do to pass time. Maybe I could just go for a walk, that would be nice. I went back to my room and put clothes on, a walk would be the best idea for me. Just me with my thoughts. Going downstairs to eat anything would also be smart. However all that changed once I reached the bottom step and turned into the kitchen. Sitting at my table was none other than Cassidy.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy's return fills Michael with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating, I just kinda lost my writing drive for a bit but i'm back with both this and another fic, for the BNHA fandom and i'm working on one for Persona if you'd like to check that out but thank you for staying with me during this.

I couldn’t believe it. Right in front of me was my little brother, just as I remember him. Gray striped shirt, blue jeans, messy brown hair. In an instant he was in my arms, tears steaming down my face. My fingers were running through his hair, not wanting to let go.

  
“I thought I lost you...” I whispered into his ear. He said nothing, only smiled and hugged me tight. “My god Cas... I missed you so much.” The last time I saw him was the funeral, but it wasn’t the last time I saw him alive. How was this possible? It doesn’t matter, all that does matter is that he’s alive. Still the same seven year old he was when he died all that time ago.

  
“You hungry, pumpkin?” I questioned, not above a whisper. He shook his head.

  
“I’m just sleepy”. Strange, he never turned down a snack but I accepted it as I lifted him into my arms and carried my brother upstairs. I swiftly tucked him in my bed before sliding in beside him. Max followed suit but was laying beside me instead of Cassidy, strange. I’d have to take off work tonight, there is no way I’m leaving my brother anywhere else besides in my house with me.

 

  
When I woke up the next morning, Cassidy was already awake. He surprisingly slept soundly, free of nightmares. Which was rare, but he least he slept soundly. 

  
“Good morning pumpkin”, I murmured as I sat up. He turned to me and smiled.

  
“Morning Mikey!” He hugged me, of course I returned the loving gesture. So full of energy. After releasing the small child I stood out of bed to examine myself in the mirror. The bags under my eyes didn't look very good, then again no part of me did at this point. Turning back to my brother, he stalked towards Max who lay asleep at the foot of the bed. With a leap, he aggressively cuddled the dog who barked and fled downstairs. With a frown on his face Cassidy followed suit, less energetic this time. I followed behind him, slipping on a pair of socks before hand. 

 

Nearly as soon as I finished my descent there was a knock at my door. Who would come to my house  _this_ early? I approached the door with a groan and opened it halfway.  "Who is it?" I was met with Riley's voice. 

 

"Michael? Can you open the door?" I obeyed and opened the door. I haven't spoken to Riley in a few months, but he looked great as ever with his hair tied up. He walked in while looking me up and down, his brown eyes glistening with worry. "Are you alright? Every time I come over you're never home". 

 

"How do you know? I might just be in the shower..." 

 

"I don't hear Max barking, and you take him everywhere. Plus your car is never there so..." he shrugged his shoulders. "I could use my spare key but I forget it each time but,  _damn_ you look like shit". 

 

"Wow thanks", I responded with a roll of my eyes. Without warning, I watched as my brother dashed over to engulf my boyfriend in a hug. The blonde nearly fell back in response, a look of confusion crossing his face as he slowly returned the hug. He looked at me, a hint of fear in his face. Was he ok? 

 

"C-cassidy? Hey, uh where did you come from?" 

 

"Home?" He tilted his head in confusion, brown hair falling in his face. Riley was turning pale and released Cassidy with shaking hands before facing me.

 

"Can I... Speak with you? Alone?" I nodded and made my way to the kitchen, Riley walking on my heels. "Who is that?" he whispered. What? Is he sick? 

 

"That's Cassidy?" I responded. How did he not know who he was? He had to be sick, right? 

 

"No Michael, that isn't... Cassidy is dead. I'll ask again... Who is that?" 

 

"I don't understand? Riley that's Cassidy, he came back... I don't know how he did but he did..." I said with a smile. 

 

"Michael listen... You need to listen. Whatever  _that_ is... It isn't Cassidy. We both saw him die that day..." 

 

What? No we didn't? 

 

_Crunch._

 

"He didn't die", I reinforced sternly. "How can he be dead if he's standing in the living room?"

 

"How can he be standing in the living room if he's dead?!" Riley's voice raised. "His head was  _crushed_ Michael. Under the jaw of Fredbear". 

 

 _I gripped the animatronic jaw and tried to force it open. It wouldn’t budge._  

 

I shook my head. "He didn't. I'm pretty sure father took him somewhere". I turned my back to him and began to look for something to make Cassidy. "All that matters is that he's back". 

 

"No he's not Michael! We were at his funeral! You stayed in the hospital with him for a week!" 

 

_The flatline echoed through the room. I turned to my younger brother and watched as his chest ceased rising._

 

"Riley... I'd rather not argue this early in the morning". 

 

"I understand that you miss him but he's gone... There's nothing we can do about that. We both saw Aaron put Cassidy in Fredbear's mouth". 

 

_He's right. Aaron lifted Cassidy and placed him in Fredbear's mouth._

 

I faced Riley again. "No, we didn't". 

 

_I watched as the animatronic jaw shut on my brothers head._

 

"Yes Michael, we did". 

 

"No..."

 

_After a few minutes it finally split open. I pulled my brother out and held him in my arms._

 

"Your hands were covered in blood while we waited for an ambulance". 

 

_I ran a hand through his coarse brown hair, getting blood on my hands._

 

"Riley stop... I didn't, none of that happened". 

 

"Michael it did! All of it happened!"

 

 _The nurses rushed in quickly before telling me what I already knew. He was dead._  

 

I didn't know what I was doing until it happened. I watched as my hand flew up and struck Riley across the face. He reared back, face now taking a bright red tone. We both stood in shock. 

 

"Riley-" He didn't let me continue before he left my kitchen. Shortly I heard my front door slamming shut. 


End file.
